Conventionally, electronic apparatuses that handle data include a memory for storing the data. For example, a digital camera, which is an example of an apparatus that treats image data, stores the image data obtained from an imaging device into the memory. In addition, the digital camera carries out an image processing, such as a decoding process or the like, with respect to the image data read from the memory. The digital camera also displays, on a display unit, the image data stored in the memory.
Related art may include Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications No. 2004-171209 and No. 11-242648, for example.
Various kinds of processing circuits included in the electronic apparatus described above make access to the memory, that is, write data to and read data from the memory. In a case in which a processing circuit having a short burst length is included in the electronic apparatus, a memory access made by this processing circuit may deteriorate a memory band utilization efficiency of an entire system in which a plurality of processing circuits operate.